Go Shijima
is a freelance photographer and like Shinnosuke, he is the Kamen Rider stationed in America. Go utilizes Signal Bikes, similar to Shift Cars, to transform into . He returns to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. He is also Kiriko Shijima's younger brother. History Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when his older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. He has a flair for drama and also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into dangers. For all of his bluster, however, Go does have a serious side. Due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers, he considers himself just as much of a monster as the ones they fight. Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality: :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness: :Currently, he can comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister Forms Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. - Default= Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the on his right shoulder, which forms along with the suit upon transformation. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the . With this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach's default Full Throttle finisher is a Rider Kick, where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. - Magarl= Mach Magarl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The turn signal-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets. Appearances: Episodes 12-13 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The directions permitted sign-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire scattered shots. Appearances: Episode 13 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The stop sign-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. Appearances: Episode 13 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The warning sign-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a portal shaped like Kikern's logo that summons a magical beast that starts small and grows to giant size to bite the opponent. Appearances: Episode 13 - Moeeru= Mach Moeeru The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . }} - Deadheat= - Deadheat= Deadheat Mach is Mach's motorcycle and side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} }} Equipment Devices * Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device * Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used * Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers. Weapons * Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Vehicles * Ride Macher - Mach's Rider Machine ** Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes * His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was originally named Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *During his debut, prior to transforming, he acted very similarly to Yuya Sakaki, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is similar to that of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1). *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa. But Go is the first rider to have his limit too short since most riders still able to fight for more than 90 seconds. * Mach's Kaksarn scattered shot to the sky and rainning down to hit the opponent is similar to Dark Faust technique, Dark Cluster. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm References Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Allies Category:Sniper Riders